A motorcycle is generally driven forward by the rear wheel, the front wheel is driven by a transmission means and the motorcycle handlebar above which is used to control the direction of the motorcycle. The shock due to the recoil force by a bumpy road on the motorcycle will be transmitted and absorbed by the handgrips mounted at two ends of the motorcycle handlebar and then the arms holding the handgrips.
To lessen the resilient force on the arms, which can cause pains if the road is rather bumpy, the frame of the front wheel of a conventional motorcycle is equipped with a pair of shock absorbing springs, and the motorcycle handlebar is provided with a pair of rubber handgrips. Thereby, a two-stage shock-absorbing device is achieved.
However, the forked frame of the front wheel can be further provided with a shock absorbing spring and the rubber handgrips can be further reinforced. These additions will improve the shock absorbing effect.
Nevertheless, the shock-absorbing device using the shock absorbing springs in the front forked frame and the rubber handgrips is not sufficient when the recoil force from the bumpy road is too great, which will inevitably cause pains in a rider's arms. This will affect the stability and the control of the rider.
In the worst case, the resilient force by the road may cause a loss of control of a rider over the motorcycle direction. Therefore, the two-stage shock-absorbing device can still be improved.
Further, the connection of a motorcycle handlebar and a front forked frame is realized through a middle section of the motorcycle handlebar being mounted with the front forked frame by a left block and a right block. The left block and the right block are combined, which form a middle platform. The middle bottom part of the platform is provided with a hole for connecting the front forked frame, whereby the motorcycle handlebar and the front forked frame form a shock transport device.
However, the central dipped section of the motorcycle handlebar mounted on the front forked frame should sustain not only the recoil force from the latter due to a bumpy road but also the downward force exerted by the hands that hold the former. The central dipped section of the motorcycle handlebar does not have any shock-absorbing device, a problem probably causing structural damages in the connection section.
As described above, the shock absorbing effect provided by a pair of rubber handgrips on the motorcycle handlebar is not sufficient to protect a rider from disturbances on a bumpy road.